Repair of damaged vehicles is a necessary aspect of any insurance company's business. However, conventional systems are not necessarily efficient, nor do they capitalize on resources available to the insurance company. For instance, if a vehicle is considered a total loss, the car is often sold to a salvage yard who then may sell various parts of the vehicle. In this arrangement, the insurance company may not realize the entire value or potential uses of the usable parts on the total loss vehicle.
Further, it is often difficult to anticipate when certain parts will be available for use in various repairs and repair shops must often wait to obtain parts needed for a repair.